This invention relates to a one piece molded gasket which is configured to seal between an oil pan and an engine, and provide versatility in the types of engines in which the gasket may be used.
In the prior art, oil pan gaskets have been formed of a one-piece construction. Such one-piece molded constructions, however, have typically been for more recent engine designs. In the mid-1980's, the engine and oil pan interfaces were redesigned to simplify the mating surfaces, and facilitate the use of a one-piece gasket. Prior to that time, multi-piece gaskets were required to properly seal on the complex interface surfaces between the oil pan and the gasket. A one-piece gasket design that could seal on the prior complex engine configurations has not yet been provided.
In addition when supplying gaskets for after-market use on older vehicles, it would be desirable to allow the gasket to be modified for use on various types of engines. In at least one model, between different model years, the location of the oil dip stick has changed from one side of the engine to the other. In the prior art, separate gaskets have been required for each of the oil dip stick locations. It would be desirable to provide a gasket which could incorporate the dip stick on either side. On the other hand, the alternate accommodation of an oil dip stick on either side increases the complexity of the sealing surfaces, and thus makes the provision of the one-piece gasket even more difficult.